My Life
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Akadeanna was born both a human and a Seeker, but she only knows about her life as a human, not knowing anything about what her Seeker form is, yes she's aware of it, but not what it is or means.
1. Chapter 1: My Life

**Summary:** Akadeanna was born both a human and a Seeker, but she only knows about her life as a human, not knowing anything about what her Seeker form is, yes she's aware of it, but not what it is or means.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers, I don't own GI Joe or Cobra, I own the name Jared for General Hawk (it's his name in my stories not his code-name), I own Akadeanna Hawk, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Stardancer Prime, I own Stargazer Prime, I own Sparkle daughter of Optimus and Ratchet, and I own all of Stardancer and Stargazer's team

I walk the runway of my great-grandson's base; nobody's around but me they are all out on patrol, but I decided to stay behind. There is only one jet sitting on the runway it's mine a large F-22 Eagle that is red and black in coloration; it is my own design on coloration.

Jared had tried to convince me to join them on patrol today, but something in my heart told me I needed to stay close to the base as something big was going to happen to change my life. Most think I'm just a human, but I'm a child of two worlds a human world and a type of robotic/cybernetic world.

Like this I'm an Egyptian woman, but in my other form I am a very tall bi-colored flier and in my jet form I look just like my jet I fly in this form. No one knows about my flier form, only think when I'm in that form that I'm flying my jet as I hide my jet when I'm in my flier form.

Like this I'm known as Akadeanna Hawk, but in my flier form my name is Flowerdancer Prime, makes me wonder what this Prime thing means, I've found no records of such a title in any of our files, even the top classified files, nothing; I'm the only Joe in existence who has top clearance for anything.

So mostly I live my life with the GI Joe which is the modern form of the Lightwalkers and help them fight Cobra either as co-leader of the Joes when I'm like this or as Flowerdancer Prime also co-leader of the Joe's.

I just hope one day I can find out where my flier form comes from and if they call it something else besides a flier what I am; I hope I can also one day learn what the title of Prime in my name as Flowerdancer means.


	2. Chapter 2: Autobots

As I finish checking my jet something in my heart twinges, that was something I had never felt before; something was calling to me in my flier form so I quickly cloak my jet and shift into my large flier form and leap into the air before shifting to my jet form.

I look around trying to figure out where I was being pulled to or what was pulling me and then I saw it; comets! A LOT of them! They were huge and coming fast; there was no way they'd burn up in our atmosphere they were too large and traveling too fast.

I try to monitor the comets trying to figure out where they would crash, but then one that was very large it drew my focus and I trigger my engines and head to where it was and watch as it heads right to where I took off from, I fly as fast and hard as I can to catch up with the fast traveling comet.

As soon as it was close enough the comet crashes I lower and transform to my bipedal form and move a bit closer to the comet, it didn't do that much damage which confuses me as with its size I'd expect it would cause more damage, but also as I stare at the comet I am startled as there is movement.

Someone or something was in these comets? That's weird I've never heard of something like that. As I watch a rather large figure steps out, hmm that's odd he's robotic/cybernetic like I am and I move closer to the tall figure and ask, "Who are you?"

The figure looks at me and he seems surprised to see another there and he says, "My name is Optimus Prime. Who are you? What is your faction?" I'm startled another with the title Prime, but I'm glad at least there was another and I say, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime. Faction? I don't know what you mean, but I live and work with the human group known as GI Joe."

Optimus raises a brow at me and he says, "You're Cybertronian how can you not know of the factions? Especially a Seeker like yourself." I raise my eyebrows at his words, Cybertronian? Seeker? I shake my helm and say, "Never heard those terms before. Seeker? Is that what my flier type is called?"

Optimus is startled at my words and he says, "Yes you're a Seeker, you sleek lines strong, but light wings yeah definitely a Seeker. Who are your creators?" I make a mental note _so I'm a Seeker intriguing._ I narrow my crimson red optics as he uses another term I'm not familiar with creators.

I shrug and say, "I don't know what you mean by my creators, but my mother's name is Bastet and my father the only one I know at least his name is Amun." Optimus is shocked realizing I knew nothing about my Cybertronian heritage and he says, "Creators are what we call what humans call parents. So you're a half-breed then?"

I raise a brow at his words and I shrug before saying, "If the term half-breed refers to someone who's human and say Seeker yeah I guess I am a half-breed." I watch him touch a few buttons on his arm before he says, "I didn't know there were Seekers on Earth. You seem like you are good. Are you?"

I shrug and say, "I'm the only one who looks like this here on Earth. Yes I am good; had I been born where you come from what faction would I be with? What did you do touching those buttons?" Optimus smiles and he says, "You'd be like me an Autobot had you been born on Cybertron. Oh I was activating my tracking beacon so the others can find me once they get orientated."

I smile I like that term Autobot and I say, "I like that term Autobot; if I can I'd like to be one. Oh were the other comets I saw others like you?" Optimus nods and says, "Yes they are my team and my older twin brothers and their team. If you'd like you can join my team or my brothers team, we're all Autobots."

I smile and say, "I'd like that. Do you have any other Seekers? What about other kinds of fliers? What is the name of the evil faction?" Optimus chuckles as I am very curious and he says, "No there are no other Seekers among the Autobots, but there are 3 in the Decepticons and a 4th who lives with the Decepticons who's a neutral; but there are 2 fliers on the other team; my older brothers are both fliers. The Decepticons are the evil faction."

I sigh at his words that there were no other Seekers in either team, but I am glad hearing there are 2 other fliers, but then I frown hearing the term _Decepticons_ now that was a term I was familiar with and I growl and say, "Decepticons now that's a term that I am familiar with."

Optimus is startled when I say that I'm familiar with the term Decepticons and he says, "I'm not surprised you are familiar with that term they've been on Earth for a very long time," he pauses and looks away before saying, "My twin brother is the leader of them."

I wince at his words, Megatron and Optimus were brothers, I have seen what Megatron can do stupid bastard; Optimus realizes my reaction knowing that they are brothers and he says, "Don't worry I'm nothing like he is, sure I'm a fierce fighter too; but I'm not a cruel fighter or leader."

I relax as he says that he isn't like that, beyond the fact he is just as fierce of a fighter. Before I can speak I watch as many other Cybertronians approach us. I study each one and then notice two who had wings too and realize they must be Optimus' older twin brothers.

Stardancer blinks his brown optics at the female Seeker near Optimus, but it was obvious she wasn't an Autobot or Decepticon, he wasn't even sure who she served as she bore red, white, and blue flags on her wings. He asks, "Who are you? I am Stardancer Prime."

I smile at him and say, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime before you ask I'm not an Autobot or Decepticon, I serve the human group who lives on this base we are on; but I'd like to become an Autobot as I am good." Stardancer is shocked at my words he says, "I didn't know there were any other Seekers on Earth besides the Decepticon ones and the one male neutral who lives with them."

I shrug and say, "I've lived here all my life, I'm what Optimus calls a half-breed as I am human and Seeker." Stardancer is shocked at my words and he says, "I had heard rumors that there was a female half-breed Seeker here on Earth, I didn't know it was true. I'm glad to know that."

I smile and say, "Well what matters is you know it's true. Come you guys need to get a better look than the robotic look, please check out the base pick out something to use." I watch as the bots scramble to get their new disguises.


End file.
